


You Said You’d Grow Old With Me

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: This takes place a few days after the end of the final episode of season one. Saul is imprisoned and Rosalind pays him a visit.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Mentions of Musa/Sam
Comments: 54
Kudos: 140





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song!fic to the song 'You said you’d grow old with me' by Michael Schulte. I strongly recommend listening to this while reading. Especially while reading the second chapter.  
> As always I dont own anything. Neither the Winx series nor the song. I'm just borrowing some of the characters and the beautiful lyrics to the song.
> 
> The song!fic part begins in chapter two.
> 
> I apologise for the angst in advance, but u know me by now. I live for the angst
> 
> Happy reading

The floor in the cell was wet and cold. It’s dampness soaking into his skin. The chill festering like a disease in his bones. But he wasn’t bothered by the cold. It meant he was still alive. Could still feel everything around him. His mind was still sharp despite the many days he had been sitting in here like this. How long had it been? Three days? Five? Rotting away like a useless and forgotten relic of days long past. The trial hadn’t begun yet. The board still out for the vote. The punishment was sure to be lifelong imprisonment. Or death. He didn’t know what would be worse. Probably the latter mused the specialist in the darkness. 

His vision had long gotten used to the low light in the dingy room. It was a small square of two by three metres of cold cement and even colder walls. Only the front of the cell letting in fresh air through the bars of the door. Strong metal bars infused with magic to hold prisoners inside. The air smelled rancid and foul like rotting flesh. It was a subdued smell but distinct. He didn’t want to imagine where it came from. 

The cot he was sitting on was hard and uncomfortable. The metal frame leaving imprints on where it was pressing into his skin at the back of his legs. But he didn’t care. He had hoped Farah would’ve figured out a way to get him out by now. Her and Ben surely plotting his escape as he was sitting here. They would come and get him. They would never leave him behind. 

Just as these thoughts circled his mind he heard a metal gate down the long corridor leading to other cells open. The noise so loud it made him wince. He wasn’t used to loud noises down here. His ears having gotten attuned to the ever present silence. 

Snapping his head up when he picked out the telltale set of boots walking towards him he braced internally for what was coming. He knew this would’ve come sooner or later. They hadn’t visited him yet in the days he had been stuck in here. But the two sets of footfalls were so familiar to him it almost made him gag. He hated being able to discern their gait as they walked down the corridor towards his cell. 

Pointing his gaze towards the wall in front of him he waited for the footfalls to stop in front of his door. His ears perking up at them coming to a halt in front of the metal gate. Their breathing even and smooth. He hated it. He could vividly imagine the smugness on their faces before having even seen them. 

“Hello Saul.” Her voice letting a shudder run down his back. He hated her voice. Had tried to forget it for so long. 

Bracing his elbows on his knees he looked towards the floor before levelling the two figures standing in front of his cell with a dark look. 

Andreas was standing as tall and proud as always. His face not betraying a single thought. So impassive it was like set in stone. 

Rosalind on the other hand had a tiny cruel smirk on her lips. Her face crinkling at the movement. She had aged in stasis he noticed. But the years added to her appearance hadn’t taken away that sneer. That cold and calculative demeanour. Her eyes devoid of emotions. They were like dark blue pools of nothingness in the poor lighting of the room. Her smile added nothing to her overall expression. It didn’t give off any warmth or reassurance. 

By the gods he hadn’t missed that face. 

“Why so bleak dear? Are the accommodations not to your liking?” Her smile deepened a little. 

Shaking his head Saul gave a placating smile back. “It’s not exactly a Four Seasons but I can manage.” His attempt at humour seemed to delight her even further. Showing a little teeth now her sneer broadened. 

“That’s good to hear dear. You will be staying for a bit so you might as well get comfortable. Isn’t that right Andreas?” With that last sentence she turned a little towards the man standing to her right. Her eyes never leaving Saul’s hunched over form. 

Andreas just nodded. Looking at him a little more intensely the tall man decided to speak at last. “The verdict on what is to come remains unclear. The attempted murder on my person is a treasonous act against the capital. You will remain locked up in here where you can’t harm another person. Locked away from the public. Queen Luna has taken it upon herself to keep you safely locked up until the council has come to a decision.” The prideful way he talked made Saul furious inside. How dare he criticise him for having done what he did when it was him who had watched innocent people die and had done nothing. On the contrary, who had a hand in their demise. How dare he. It could have been just another lie of Rosalinds to say it had been Blood Witches living at Aster Dell. For all he knew it could’ve very well been a peaceful settlement of villagers like they had first thought. There was no concrete evidence to refute this. And he wouldn’t trust a word out of Rosalinds mouth ever again that was for certain. 

Scoffing Saul smiled a little in disbelief before saying, “It is so like you to come crawling back under her shadow Andreas. You had always been the perfect soldier through and through. Blindly following orders.” Looking back at the ground again Saul waited for them to take their leave. If they had come here to taunt him he wouldn’t be playing into their cards now. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. 

He would soon find out leaving was the furthest thing from their minds though. 

“Always so strong in his belief our Saul. Should we give him the news now or wait a few more days, what do you think Andreas?” Her voice was dripping with malice. He could hear the spiteful grin in her tone. The hairs at the back of his neck started to rise. Goosebumps erupted all across his body. What was she up to he wondered. 

He could hear the royal mull over her words with a thoughtful hum. “I think we should tell him now. He is probably desperate for any news from home by now.” He said the word ‘home’ with so much distaste it sounded like he was spitting it out to get rid of the taste in his mouth. 

“Mhh yes I think you are right. Might as well tell him what has happened in his absence.” As if getting ready to pounce the fairy walked a little closer to the bars. Her voice carrying through the small room like an icy breeze. 

“There have been some changes at the school. Andreas will be training the specialist from now on. Sky will be elated I’m sure.” At the name of his boy Saul sat up a little straighter. Seeing his reaction the woman continued. “I have also taken the liberty of reinstating myself as headmistress again. The school has fallen in such disarray it needs a strict hand to get back onto its rightful path. I will see to that.” 

This doesn’t make sense. Farah was headmistress of Alfea. This didn’t sit right with the specialist. Turning his head towards the blonde fairy he asked, “That’s impossible. Farah is headmistress of Alfea and she would never let you take that place again as long as she lived.” 

Rosalinds smile turned feral at that. 

“Exactly.” 

One word. It took just one word for his whole world to tilt. Blanching Saul stood up and walked over to the bars in three fast steps and grasped onto the metal poles. His knuckles turning white at his strong grip. 

“What have you done Rosalind?” His question coming out in one quick exhale. The strain in his voice more than noticeable. 

Her face turned dark. Evil even. It was a look he hadn’t seen often on his former mentors face. “Let’s just say Farah won’t be a part of the schools faculty anymore. Or part of anything, really.” 

His arm lunged through the bars so fast even Andreas took a step away to distance himself from the specialist even though it hadn’t been him Saul had been aiming for. But Rosalind having expected exactly this move had stepped back swiftly enough to evade his grip on her jacket by millimetres. 

Saul was seeing red. His breath came out in rapid lungfuls before hollering, “What have you done to her?” 

Rosalind smiled a self satisfied grin. She had gotten exactly what she had come here for. 

She licked her lips, baring her teeth before whispering, “I killed her.” The words giving her so much satisfaction she practically beamed with them. 

Struggling to grasp her through the bars Saul was almost frothing at the mouth. His eyes wild, having one single focus. Getting his hands on Rosalind to strangle her. To get her to tell him the truth. But the woman in question just laughed at his attempts to reach her. His intent amusing her. 

“You are lying!” Sauls voice trembled. Each syllable a struggle to push past his lips. 

Taking great satisfaction at seeing him unravel so freely Rosalind laughed again. The sound cruel and thin. “I am not, I assure you. I have no gain in lying to you.” Schooling her features into something resembling more of a thoughtful look she went on. “It pained me dearly to have to end her life like that. But she’s resting with her favourite flowers now. You know the ones. The ones she always grew on the graves of our lost soldiers. Such a sentimental being our Farah. A shame really.” As if shaking herself out of the moment she added, “It was quick and painless, Saul.” Like an afterthought. She said it like she was talking about the weather. No remorse. No reluctance in revealing what she had done. 

His eyes widening he let out a strained breath before his arms dropped to his sides once more. Saul stood there gaping at her in disbelief. Only one word slipping past his lips. So quiet and lowly. 

“No.” 

Sagging in on himself a little he clasped the metal in front of him like a lifeline. Like the iron rods were the only thing keeping him standing. 

“I’m afraid so. Your precious fairy.” Humming to herself she added, “She had it coming.” 

Sauls legs gave out beneath him and he crumpled to the ground. His arms not being able to hold him up anymore. 

Crouching down to be at eye level with him Rosalind wondered, “I am surprised you weren’t able to feel it. Your bloody bond had always been a mysterious abnormality. Fickle little thing. I could never quite make out how strong it really was.” Breathing in deep she continued sadly, “Shame. I could’ve put it to good use I’m sure.” 

Getting to her feet again she cast him one last look of great distaste. “But that bond connecting you two has been severed. This fairy and her dear protector are a thing of the past.” 

She laughed out loud at her own joke then. “And what a good protector you were. Like her own little lap dog. Laughable.” And with that she began to walk away from his cell, down the corridor. Her laughing and their fading steps echoing through the cold space. 

The shrill sound of her amusement the only thing he could hear, drowning out his own cries and sniffles. 

TBC 

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave some kudos and maybe a comment to let me know what u think


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual song!fic part.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It had been hours since their visit. 

Hours since he had found out what had happened to her. Why she hadn’t come to get him yet. His mind was reeling, the tears having dried in salty tracks down his cheeks. He had been crying himself raw for hours, screaming. Yelling for her to come back. To tell him it had all been a lie to get him to confess to his crimes or whatever she wanted. Had hollered to do whatever she wanted if she just told him the truth. 

But Rosalind hadn’t come back. Nobody had answered his desperate cries. He couldn’t stop his mind from turning each and every word of their conversation over in his head again and again. He was exhausted and tired. 

But his mind wouldn’t let him rest. Grief too fresh and clear in his soul. It felt like his chest was being ripped open by an unknown force. 

Was it really true? Was she gone? He couldn’t feel anything past this unbearable pain in his chest. His heart pumping blood through his body like a furnace generating flames and heat flowing through his veins like liquid made terror. 

_I'd like to say, "I'm okay", but I'm not  
I try, but I fall, close my mind, turn it off  
But I can't be sober, I cannot sleep  
You've got your peace now, but what about me? _

Was it true? He couldn’t feel her. But he didn’t know how far away she was. 

Had been. 

The thought struck him down again. Was she a thing of the past now? His dearest friend of more than three decades. His one. 

He had always thought they would have more time. He had always thought they would get their happiness at some point or other. Would fight to see another day. A more beautiful day. A life together. A future. But what if he had to go down this path alone now? Could he even do it? 

He had always imagined them to grow old together. Her smile never losing its intensity. Her laugh the sweetest sound forevermore. He had never thought or even entertained the idea of there being only one of them. 

Never. 

It just wasn’t an option. He could see the lines on her face getting deeper. The crows feet at the corners of her eyes from laughing at his stupid jokes getting more pronounced with the years. Her laugh lines getting more prominent with age. But she would age gracefully. Like everything she did she would have done it gracefully. 

Was he doomed to be alone now. To rot in this cell until his last breath would leave his lungs? Without her? 

He felt the cold seeping into his being now. Like the early winter creeping in. 

He had always liked the winter. Had liked seeing her all bundled up in her coats and scarfs. Her nose turning pink from the cold. Her lips rosy. Begging him to kiss her. 

_Thought we had the time, had our lives  
Now you'll never get older, older  
Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder _

They would’ve had a beautiful life he knew that. He would’ve made it the aim of his existence to see to it. To see her happy. He would have gotten his act together eventually. They would’ve stopped with this dance and finally admitted what the both of them had been feeling for ages. He would’ve found the courage, he knew it. 

Why had she left him. Why? How could she be gone. 

He started to sob again but no tears came. His lungs burning with the effort. 

He couldn’t remember what the last words between them had been. Had it been words in jest? Surely not words in anger. They would’ve bickered for the rest of their lives he knew. He loved to rile her up. She loved a good fight. They loved to argue and then make up. It was their ritual. 

Had been. 

_One last word  
One last moment  
To ask you why  
You left me here behind  
You said you'd grow old with me _

He would have liked to ask her to marry him. To see the look on her face. Witness the glee. He hoped there would be glee. He had no illusions whatsoever. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he didn’t need a ring to do that. 

But. 

There was no other beside her. There was no question. Only the one. And he had always secretly hoped he knew the answer to that specific question. Had he asked. 

He liked to think he would’ve asked her. Some day. He would’ve asked her after taking her on a hike or a slow walk along the forests edge. Or maybe he would’ve taken her to the coast for the weekend. He had always dreamed to take her to his favourite spots at the sea. She loved the ocean. They had visited the beach on many occasions when they were younger and could get away from school for a few days. Every break a possibility. To get her to himself. Unguarded and carefree of their otherwise so strict lives. They had been so young and naïve. They had been so happy at times. Precious moments between torment and the hell that was their training. 

On the nights they lay awake in their quarters. All of them huddled together for comfort. Rose and Ben with them. They had cherished their rare nights out. The rare moments when they could let loose. Drinking and frolicking in exuberant youth. The nights they hadn’t been able to sleep too psyched up by each other. Too carefree, too loose to bother with mortal things such as sleep. She had laughed at his jokes back then too. God he loved her laugh. 

_We had plans, we had visions, now I can't see ahead  
We were one, we were golden, forever, you said  
But I can't be sober, I cannot sleep  
You've got your peace now, but what about me? _

He had been so blind he realised now. He had wasted years. Years where they could’ve started something beautiful together. 

Their responsibilities always getting the better of them. Always duty before self. They had been so blind. He had been so blind. They would’ve grown old together. Maybe they would’ve had children of their own like Ben and Rose had. Would’ve raised them just and right. They would’ve looked like her. Her beautiful smile. Her honey coloured hair. Her hazel eyes that could turn mesmerising in the right light. Who was he kidding. They were always mesmerising no matter the light. 

But now? 

He hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye. Hadn’t even had the chance to tell her he loved her. That he adored her with all his being. That he would lay down his life for her without a moments thought. But she had known that. She had always known he would put her life before his. Had scolded him about it in training many a time. He had always laughed it off and given her a wink. 

But those times were gone now. Where they? Was life really so cruel? Was life really going to leave him sitting here in the dark growing colder by the hour. His legs having turned stiff. The pinpricks of nerves having fallen asleep only a phantom of a feeling anymore. 

_Thought we had the time, had our lives  
Now you'll never get older, older  
Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder _

He would’ve liked to have told her. He would’ve liked to have one last moment with her. One last embrace. 

To feel her strong heartbeat beneath his hand. He would’ve liked to trace her features with his fingertips. He would’ve liked to look at her unrestricted. His eyes roaming her face like searching for absolution. 

But that was not how their story would end. Was it? It was not what fate had in store for them after all. 

Fate. 

What a cruel teacher it had been. Bringing them together and then ripping them apart like this. It was ironic. The way she had entered his life in a flurry like a strong wind. Just coming in through the open door. Striking him mute upon laying eyes on her. Her incredible eyes and auburn mane with specs of gold and a smile that could blind any man or woman. Her tall frame towering over other pupils like they were grass roots. Her superiority always having shown even if she had never seen herself that way. Always so humble and beatific. 

But it was ironic. Having entered his life in such a whirlwind. And then. Leaving his life quietly without a word. No sound. No nothing. 

Just silence. And pain. 

_One last word  
One last moment  
To ask you why  
You left me here behind  
You said you'd grow old with me _

He had thought they had more time. Years to get their shit together. He would’ve stayed by her side for millennia. Always by her side to have her back. Like the protector he had sworn to be. 

What a protector he was. ‘Laughable’ is what Rosalind had said. 

He had lost her. He had failed her. He had failed his only duty in life. He had failed _her_. Her of all people. The one good thing in his life. The one thing he had sworn to protect until his last breath. 

Oh how he wished he could give her his last breath. Oh how he wished he could trade his life for hers. He would do it without a trace of hesitation. He would’ve touched his lips to her cold ones and breathed into her until she would look at him again with those beautiful eyes of hers. And then he would’ve held her. Cried with her. Handed her his life with strong, unshaking hands. Unafraid and without any regrets. 

He would’ve done it. 

_Thought we had the time, had our lives  
Now you'll never get older, older  
Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder_

He felt it now. The emptiness in his heart where she once was. It felt alien. It was a strange sensation. He felt numb. He felt cold. Unfeeling really. 

He would’ve really liked to see her one last time and tell her he would wait for her at the pearly gates. He would wait forever if that is what it took. He would wait an eternity. 

But he would’ve been with her again. In heaven. Together at last. 

_Just one last word  
One last moment  
To ask you why  
You left me here behind  
You said you'd grow old with me_

But he was here. Lying on the cold hard ground. Feeling the life slipping from his fingertips. The will to live leaving him. It felt like dying. 

All the stories from the battlefield. They didn’t do the feeling justice. 

He was done with life, if it didn’t involve her. He was done with all of it. If she wasn’t there to share it with him what reason was there really. 

He felt himself slipping into a dreamless slumber. A sleep falling over him like a wave. Crashing into him. His body giving up and making room for exhaustion. 

Morpheus taking him into his arms. Taking him away for a moment. 

For just a short moment. 

TBC 

Thank you for reading. Please leave some kudos and maybe a comment to tell me what u think.


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter folks. I hope u like it.  
> Happy reading 🥰

A loud bang of metal against cement brought him back. His eyes were open but he couldn’t really see. 

That is how Ben had found him. Laying on the floor. His prone form slack. No movement coming from him apart from the slow rise and fall of his chest. 

At first Ben had though he was dead. He was so cool to the touch it felt like touching a corpse. All his shaking and talking and yelling having no effect on his longtime friend. 

Fear overcame the botanist. Dread. What had she done to him he wondered. 

Pulling him into a sitting position was hard. There was no reaction whatsoever coming from the specialist in his arms. Waving over Sky the both of them picked the man up from the floor and dragged him through the long corridors of the prison. The air dusty and dirty from the explosion that had them gain access in the first place. The explosion that had rocked the whole building with its force. 

Saul didn’t really know what was happening. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even lift a finger. His eyes unblinking but also unseeing. 

“What is wrong with him Professor Harvey? Why isn’t he moving?” asked Sky while straining under the effort to keep his father figure upright. 

Ben tried to keep them walking as fast as they could but his worry for his friend was irking him. This was bad he thought. The specialists legs dragging between them. 

“It could be the gas but I’m not sure. We need to move quickly now. I don’t know how long Terra and Sam can keep up the ruse.” Rounding another corner they could still see unconscious guards lying around everywhere. The strong brew of his fainting mist as Farah had loved to call it back in the day having done a marvellous job. The concoction the safest option for them to evade capture. 

Getting into the prison had been the easy part. The gas and the explosion having done most of the job for them. 

Getting out of this bloody city was the tricky part. 

Stepping over the rubble of the crumbled wall to the far side of the prison had them breathe in the crisp night air. Their breath misty puffs of condensation in front of their faces as they were making their way through the deserted streets of the capital. 

Ben could still make out the shouting of people near the city central. Sam and Terra having done a wonderful job at letting a wild barnacle emerge from beneath the fountain of the urban core of their queens home. It was still growing in size, it really was a sight to behold. 

Luna would not know what hit her he mused. 

He was proud of his children. He had never been this courageous. That was all their mother. And he loved them even more for it. And her. 

Craning his neck he could see the roofs of the big city from their point at the edge of the steep hill leading into the forests surrounding the city. The tentacle like vines still wreaking havoc on the people of Solaris. The plant was massive. The destruction was sure to be extensive. He could smell Blooms flames in the air. 

Their plan had worked. They all knew their place in the undertaking. The children would find their way back to their hideout he was sure. The hardest part lay behind them now. The only thing left to do was getting Saul out of city limits. 

Trudging through the thick underbrush of the queens woodlands they made their way to the car they had stashed away not far from the city. The old Jeep sitting nearly invisible with its deep green colour and flecks of mud caking its sides and front. 

Opening one of the doors they laid Saul down on the bench in the back. It’s upholstery old and worn down with the years welcoming his boneless body into itself. Slipping into the drivers seat Ben waited for Sky to get into the passenger seat before taking off and driving away. The tires finding grip on the wet underground and leaving the city behind in a wet splatter of mud and leaves. 

The drive took them longer than they would’ve liked but they covered ground steadily. Sky throwing backwards glances toward Saul every now and then. His mentor having closed his eyes somewhere between getting out of the thick foliage and the miles and miles of open road ahead. 

It was still dark and cold when they reached the quaint little town at the outskirts of a hard to navigate hills edge. The town was small and lay hidden from prying eyes due to its location at the foot of a mountain. 

Coming to slow down in front of the petite townhouse surrounded by other small buildings they slid into the driveway large enough to hold at least three cars. The lights on the inside were turned off. Only one room casting a dim glow in the otherwise pitch black night. The brick wall of the house sparkling with premature frost of the cold night. 

Jumping out of the vehicle as soon as it had come to a stop Sky opened the back door again and reached inside for the man still lying motionless on the backseat. 

Ben had come around to help grab the unconscious man around the middle and hauled him off the bench. Between the two of them they hobbled and dragged the deadweight to the front door of the home. 

The door was unlocked when they stepped though the entryway and into the warmth of the building. A fire crackling in the open living room space to their right. Movement from the corner of the room had their eyes snap to a bundled up Musa sitting in an armchair. The empath got to her feet quickly and dropped the book she had been reading to the coffee table before helping the men drop the heavy man on a thickly cushioned couch in the centre of the room close to the fire. 

“What happened to him?” She wondered out loud at taking in the dirty man in front of her. His inmate uniform looked filthy and dusty. But looking at the other two men showed the same residue on their clothes so she didn’t ask. What was really off putting about the unconscious soldier was the nothingness coming from his mind. No dreams. No thoughts. Just silence. It was so unlike anything the young mind fairy had ever witnessed. Touching a hand to his forehead only made her face crinkle up even more. Not even by tapping into his mind by hand brought anything of what was going on inside to light. It was like a plain field. No flowers, no crops, no weeds just bleak scant earth.  
It was like his brain had just shut off.

“We don’t know. We found him like this.” It was Sky who found his voice first. Looking down at the man who had raised him made him bite his lip in frustration. He didn’t know what to do with all this silence. He had never been this still before. Even before having fallen unconscious he hadn’t muttered a single word. He hadn’t even heard him breathing in the car. 

Gathering his thoughts Ben rightened himself a little before levelling the young fairy with his kind eyes. “How is she?” 

This made the young woman smile faintly. At least some good news in all of this horror. 

“She is getting stronger. Her powers are coming back to her slowly. She was even able to walk a few paces unassisted earlier. She’s resting now.” Following her gaze the men looked into the direction of the back of the house where they knew she would be sleeping still. 

Nodding Ben smiled a little. “Good. That’s good.” 

Looking back down at his old friend he came to a decision. “We should move him into the room adjacent to hers.” 

The two young teens nodded and helped him gather the heap of a man and shuffled him down the corridor. Upon entering the room they laid him on the bed at the far wall of the room. “Musa would you be so kind as to get me a rag and a bowl of water?” Nodding the woman left to gather the supplies. 

Sky helped him get the dirty clothes off of his mentor before leaving the room in search of clean clothes for him to wear. He came back not even a minute later with a pair of black sweatpants and a T-shirt in his size. Musa came back into the room and set the bowl of soapy water onto the nightstand and handed Ben the washcloth. 

The botanist set to cleaning his best friends torso off as best as he could. The medic and caretaker in him taking over as if on autopilot. His deliberate movements cleaning the soldier quickly. When he touched the washcloth to his face he could make out dried up tear tracks all across his cheeks. 

The man looked exhausted even in deep slumber. The bags under his eyes looked dark and prominent in the low light of the room. The lamp on the bedside table being the only light source. His face looked almost haggard with fatigue. His cheeks seemed hollow and he was so pale. He had never seen him look this bad he realised. Not even after all of the fights they had gotten through over the years. 

After finishing up he disposed of the rag in the bowl again before pulling the shirt over his friends head with the help of Sky. Pulling the garment down he grabbed the blanket and covered him with the soft duvet before just looking at him for a while. Neither of the three saying a word. They all just looked at the sleeping man lying before them. The situation so similar to the woman sleeping next door. 

They had made it. 

Getting up and gathering the bowl with water Ben said “We should let him rest for a while. He will be out for the night I think.” Shuffling out of the room the three of them took one last look into the room before the botanist closed the door with a soft click. 

Blowing out a breath the mental fairy went back to the living room taking up her place in the armchair again. Waiting for the others to arrive. 

Sky excused himself to take a quick shower and disappeared up the staircase leaving Ben to mull over his thoughts alone. Standing in the kitchen now, his hands rinsing out the bowl he thought about how to proceed. The opening of the front door had him drop the bowl and make his way to the foyer in hasty steps. 

Filing into the room were his children accompanied by Bloom, Aisha and Stella. They all looked drained and weary but happy non the less. All of them sporting tired smiles. 

They had succeeded. 

In three long strides Ben was cradling his children to his chest. The kids clinging to their father with tears in their eyes. Terra and Sam were clutching at his jacket before slowly letting go of him all together. Looking up into the proud eyes of their father they beamed with joy. “You did marvellously. It was a sight to see. I’m so proud.” Picking his gaze up from his children he looked at the other teenagers behind them. “Of all of you. You did good.” The kids looked at him with prideful looks on their faces. Happy to have triumphed. The last few days having taken a toll on all of them. 

It was Bloom who let out a little sniffle first, her voice a little choked up with emotions. “How is she?” The worry in her voice palpable. The fire fairy had barely left the side of the headmistress in all the time since having freed her from her dark grave. 

It had been Musa who had felt her in the earth. And with their combined efforts and powers had managed to pull her from the soil. Her flowers having kept her alive for two days before they had finally found her by the old cemetery. Rosalinds reign having made it almost impossible to leave school grounds to venture out and look for her. 

After having unearthed her they left in a hurry. Everyone piling into stolen cars from the schools parking lot and driving off. The idea for finding refuge in this small town had come from Aisha. Her parents owned the property and she had known with it being their families secret hideout for years it would be safe to bring them here. It had been where all of them had been staying and plotting the prison break of their headmaster. 

Stella had brought the knowledge of the structure. Having lived in the city for years, her mothers prison being one of the places she had known all her life, it had been easy to come up with a plan. 

Aisha had been the one to change the water molecules in the brick wall, making it explode. She had been back at her friends side before Sky and Ben could even make their way out of the building. She had helped with keeping Blooms fire under control. None of them wanting to hurt innocent bystanders with their mission to free Silva. 

Musa had stayed behind with the headmistress keeping an eye on her. Helping her regain her strength. The young empath being able to feel the older woman’s every need before even having voiced them. Just like Bloom she had hardly ever left her teachers side. 

The empath had gotten up from the chair to first embrace Sam and then her friends before saying. “She’s still weak but getting there. She’s making progress.” Snuggling into her boyfriends side she continued. “She worried. A lot. She hasn’t spoken much but I can feel her pain and anxiety.” 

Ben used the quiet that settled over them to start herding the young children into the direction of the bedrooms. “You should all try to get some sleep. We will think about what to do next tomorrow.” A quiet chorus of okay’s and mumbled agreements had the group disperse. The young fairies and the specialist in training heading upstairs to try and find some sleep in the dead of night. 

They would be okay. Ben believed that now. Taking a seat in the abandoned armchair the earth fairy started to relax into the cushions. His gaze on the flames in the fireplace. 

It warmed him to know they were all here together and safe. Far away from Rosalinds reaches. At least for now. The word of Saul escaping prison will have her in a foul mood he knew. Andreas will also try to figure out where his son had disappeared off to. This whole situation was far from ideal but it was getting better, looking brighter with each day passing. Small victories. They had gotten both his best friends back in one piece. More or less in one piece. Sauls mental state making him worry. 

Thinking about his friends made him drowsy and soon lose the fight with sleep. He could sleep for a little while. They were safe. 

TBC 

Thank you so much for reading. I would be delighted to hear what u think so pls drop a comment and maybe some kudos ❤️


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all made sense in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is the promised happy end.
> 
> I hope u enjoy 🥰

Dawn was beginning to settle over the hilltop of the mountains above their little townhouse when Farah opened her eyes. It was still early, she could tell. Maybe five in the morning. Not even the act of dying could break her inner clock so ingrained into her life by years of being a soldier. 

Pushing the blankets from her body she sat up in bed slowly. Everything she did nowadays was slowly. Setting her feet on the ground carefully she could feel the chill in the morning air but the radiator in the corner left the rooms temperature cozy. 

Holding onto the bedpost the mind fairy began to get to her feet. She was still very weak but her body seemed to regain its energy faster and faster each day. 

The first few days after they had dug her out had been the hardest. 

She remembered a jolt of warm energy touching her ice cold mind. It had been Musa in search of her, sensing her and touching her mind with hers. She could still remember the earth moving around her, making way. Strong vines pulling at her limbs gently. Losing touch with the powerful flowers keeping her alive. She could only remember snippets and feelings after that. No clear memories. The momentary shock of feeling air in her lungs again instead of soil had been jarring. Her senses had been assaulted by cool air, the even more frigid ground beneath her, the hands grasping her shoulders, her face, her side, her legs. The children swarming around her like bees to their hive. It had all happened so fast, she didn’t even remember half of it. She could still feel herself slipping into unconsciousness after that. She hadn’t even been awake when they brought her out here. Ben had told her what had happened afterwards a day later. How they had rushed her off to the nearest car and leaving the school behind knowing they weren’t safe there. That _she_ wouldn’t be safe there. They had dropped everything and just bailed. 

She had come to for the first time roughly 18 hours later. Her limbs so so heavy lying in an unfamiliar bed in a foreign room that wasn’t hers. Her body ached all over but she had noticed she was clean. No trace of the cold soil that had clung to her every pore. Bloom had noticed her wake up and had rushed to her side soothing her with a hand on her hair and her sweet voice telling her she was safe and that they had gotten far away from Rosalind and that she would be alright. The fire in her eyes so prominent when she had told her where they had found her. 

She couldn’t even speak, her voice no more than a soft croak, she couldn’t even nod. Her eyes were burning from disuse and her lungs hurt from the air she was pushing through them. But Bloom, bless her beautiful soul, had just murmured to her softly not caring that she couldn’t even speak to her at that moment. 

She had fallen asleep for a few hours after that. The next memory was Ben sitting by her bedside reading an old book about urban mythical flowers. You can take the botanist out of the greenhouse but you can’t take the greenhouse out of the botanist it seemed. She had watched him for a while before he had noticed that she was awake. He had put his book down and just looked at her for a moment before letting a tear roll down his cheek. The single movement of touching a finger to his knee having taken so much effort it left her gasping for air but his joy had been worth the struggle. He smiled at her with his kind smile telling her he had missed her and that it had been a close call and that she never dare do this to him ever again. 

She had only smiled and let him envelop her hand by his two warm and soft palms. He had told her what happened and how long she had been out. Where they were hiding and that the children were okay and that they were safe for the time being. But she had one more pressing matter on her mind and Ben being the ever watchful and loyal friend he was, could read her like an open book. 

Saul. Where was Saul. 

A surge of terror ran through her veins when Ben had disclosed what had transpired after Rosalind had attacked her. That Saul had been captured, awaiting trial. The fear making her energy spike for a moment letting her push herself up in bed before Ben had pressed her shoulders back into the pillows effortlessly. 

They had come up with a plan, he had told her. She hated the plan he knew, could see it in her eyes as he talked. She hated the fact that these courageous children would risk their precious lives to attempt a prison break to get their headmaster back to her. But she also loved them even more for it. She would never let them do this had she been able to stand and actually prevent them from going through that door. But her energy was a feeble little thing, waning, draining fast. She had fallen back asleep before her friend could even finish telling her about his fresh toxic brew he had been concocting. 

She had woken up to Musa sitting next to her some time later. The young girl had a bowl in her hand and was holding up a spoon, smiling. The bowl was filled with soup. Something easy to digest. Just some broth. The smell had her mouth water. A few small pieces of bread sitting on a plate on the bedside table if she wanted some. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. The handle turned and Sky came poking his head through the opening. A relieved smile overcame him upon seeing Farah awake. The older woman had practically raised him alongside Saul and it had been a shock for him to find out what had happened to her. Stepping into the room carefully he came up to the bed and slowly bent down to drop a barely there kiss to the top of the headmistress’ crown. Her eyes had welled at the contact. He had always been a sweet and mindful child. “No tears aunt Farah. Only smiles from now on, okay?” He had whispered to her. 

Giving him the smallest of nods, her eyes glassy with moisture, the three of them had her settled in a seated position in no time. The children had helped her curl her hands around the pleasantly warm bowl in her lap before Musa began helping her get some of the warm broth into her system. It had tasted heavenly. She had always loved the simple things in life. But after the first few spoonfuls her hands had began to shake, not being able to keep up the movement. At seeing this Sky had taken the spoon out of her trembling grip and began feeding her effortlessly. Musa had curled the older woman’s hands back around the bowl, encasing them with her own. Her touch was soft and reassuring, the calming energy flowing from the young empath into Farah’s body. Spreading a warm feeling throughout her chest. She felt so humbled and grateful for these children it had brought tears to her eyes once again. 

They had involved her in easy conversation throughout her meal. Had told her about what was happening and what she had missed. After she had finished off the bowl, surprising even herself with her appetite she had began to feel drowsy again. Her sluggish movements making it easy for Musa and Sky to tuck her back into bed where she remained sleeping for the next gods only know how many hours. 

The next few times it had only been Musa by her side. She had known the others had left. It made her anxious and agitated with worry. But the young girl had helped her through that too. Easing her mind with her own. Projecting her calm spirit onto her frail nerves. 

And now here she was. Able to stand on her own. Though she was struggling a little to keep her balance she managed to set one foot in front of the other, making her way to the door. Picking up her dressing gown and slipping it on, she opened the wooden door carefully as to not make too much noise in the still sleeping house. 

She felt the tug on her insides as soon as setting foot outside her room. 

He was here. They had actually gotten him out. 

Looking down the narrow corridor she could make out a tiny bit of light coming from the living room. Looking straight ahead now had her eyes fall on the closed door in front of her. The room adjacent to hers was closed. It hadn’t been closed before. 

Taking tentative steps forward had her grasp onto the doorframe and pushing down the door handle without thinking. 

The door swung open easily granting her view inside the small bedroom. Her eyes landed on the still figure in the centre of the bed on instinct. Her gaze seeking him out immediately. The pull magnetic. 

Her feet propelled her forward on their own accord. Stumbling and shuffling she reached his side, sinking down to her knees near his head. Her hands trembled upon coming close to his face. His features looked so haunted, it scared her. Even in sleep he looked drained, an unhealthy pallor to his cheeks. He looked so much older, like the days apart had made him age years in advance. 

Stroking his cheek gently Farah let her fingers sink into the short hairs at the side of his head. But there was no reaction from him other than the steady rise and fall of his chest. She began to hold him more tightly, shaking his head gently trying to rouse him to no avail. 

And then it hit her. The silence. 

Their bond usually alight with action when they were close was nothing but a dull thread of string connecting them. She couldn’t even grasp it it was so fragile and thin. The energy surrounding his thoughts was like darkness. Perpetual. Foggy. Deep. 

What did this mean? The mind fairy began to search him out with what little was left of her power. It was a vain attempt but she had to try. Had to see. But there was just nothing to see. It was just bleak and mute emptiness greeting her. It was like he wasn’t even there. 

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open making Farah almost gasp at what she saw. His gaze was empty. As empty as his thoughts had been. He was looking right through her. He didn’t even blink. He was unrecognisable. His eyes unseeing and void of any emotion. 

“Saul? Saul can you hear me?” She whispered. The reaction was more silence, his look never changing. No recognition in his features whatsoever. 

Grasping onto his shoulders tightly now the fairy shook him harder than before. His head following the motion like a rag doll. 

Gathering all the strength she had left in her bones Farah got up off her knees and pulled his upper body into a sitting position, or rather tried seeing as the first attempt had her get dragged down by his dead weight. On the second try she managed to elevate him enough to grab him around the back and pull him towards her in a crushing hug. Now sitting sideways she began to talk to him gently, her mouth close to his ear she cradled his head. Her body beginning to rock him back and forth, his body following her every movement blindly. 

Still she kept on talking, murmuring softly, her voice only cut off by her shaky sobs now and then. Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks and soaking into his shirt. His arms hang loosely by his side, slightly bent where his elbows touched the mattress. 

She just stayed like that for a while just rocking him, her tears drying up. Her legs beginning to fall asleep from where she was sitting sideways by his hip she decided to switch up positions. The placement of her lower body allowing her to slip behind him smoothly, his back to her chest. And she rocked them still. Her hand in his hair never ceasing movement, carding through his short almost military cut. Rubbing the spot over his heart she revels in the low thrum of his heart. It’s beat giving her the only reassurance that he was still with her. 

Even though it was easier to keep him upright like this, her muscles soon began to tire with the effort to keep them both sitting up and her core protested at the back and forth movement she was still creating. 

But she couldn’t give up. Not on him. Never on him. 

Summoning her powers again in a last ditch effort to reach him she began to weave her way through his mental defences all the while mumbling apologies into his ear. She had sworn to never invade his mind again unasked or unprompted. She had done it so often when they were younger, had seen what it did to him. To them. But Rosalind had been a cruel teacher, making her do it over and over again tiring them both out so frequently they sometimes wondered which pain emanated from whom. 

But she had no other choice. It was the only way she could think of to reach him again. And so she pushed past his gates and into his minds structure. She pushed through and stepped into his head with little to no resistance from the man in her arms. 

There was nothing to guide her. Nothing to point her in his direction, there was just silence and darkness ruling this place. Nevertheless she called out for him. She called out his name and begged for him to come back to her. To come find her. To follow her voice. But there was no answer, there wasn’t even an echo. 

Pain radiated through her whole being at there being no answer. No reaction. 

Crying herself raw she retreated from his inner self she sagged in on herself a little but her body didn’t fall back against the pillows. Her arms were still around him and it was him keeping them upright she noticed. Suddenly there was a tightness to his muscles that wasn’t there before. Pulling away from him a little in disbelief she felt him turn around his upper body slightly, dislodging himself from her, looking at her over his shoulder. 

His eyes were keen and alight with an intensity she had dearly missed seeing on him. All of the sudden his eyes were seeing again and not just seeing through her but seeing _her_. His mind coming alive more and more and the bond between them coming alight with an energy she could recognise anywhere. His stoic face had slipped away leaving a puzzled expression on his adorably confused features. It made tears spring to her eyes again looking at him like this. Biting her lip she waited him out while he was still gathering his thoughts. They were all jumbled and confused she could feel them like they were swirling in her own head. 

Turning around more fully he faced her head on. His eyes boring into her. His mouth beginning to form words but no sound came. At last he croaked out “You’re alive.” 

The words ripped out a sob from her chest and she began to cry anew. Nodding she pushed through her quivering voice and said “Yes.” Her face lit up with a smile, her cheeks hurting from the strain on the unused muscles. 

Getting to his knees between her legs he reached up with both hands slowly. His fingers shaking he grasped onto her face and looked into her drowning orbs. 

“She said you were dead. She said she had killed you.” The words tumbled out of his mouth still in awe. 

Nodding again she closed her eyes briefly. Gathering herself a little she looked up at him again before saying “I died.” 

He winced. The pain clear on his face. It brought tears to his own eyes, his grey pools usually resembling stormy seas appearing almost green in the low light mixed with the tears. 

“But I came back. As did you.” His thumbs began to smooth over her cheeks wiping away the never ending flow of water. 

Now it was his turn to close his eyes briefly. His forehead crinkling up in confusion. “I heard your voice. I thought…” he stopped suddenly opening his eyes again he searched her face. 

“You’re not a dream?” 

This made her laugh. The sound like a bark, short and stocky. The disbelief and utter wonder in his voice making her smile brightly. 

“No I’m not, Saul. I’m here.” She said softly. Her voice turning light. Unburdened even. 

She sure looked like a dream he mused. A vision even. Her hair fanning out in soft and loose curls around her shoulders. Her face devoid of makeup. Her skin bright and supple. It made her blush a little to be regarded by him like this. But there was no shame, no embarrassment or awkwardness. It was just them. Just right. 

Breathing out in relief he lowered his forehead to hers saying “Thank the gods.” His breath fanning out over her cheeks. The tears starting to dry, his thumbs still wiping at her skin. 

They sat like that for a moment or two, just breathing each other in. Basking in the light connecting them again. Their bond flaring with activity. It was singing to them. A tune they had long believed to be their favourite song. 

Pulling away again slightly Saul pushed his face into the side of her cheek. Leaving small kisses all along her face, soaking up the tears as he went. He kissed her on the temple and nosed his way to her ear whispering, “Please don’t ever leave me again.” 

Farah nodded shakily, vowing to herself to make it a reality for both their sakes. She didn’t know if she could handle another separation like that without actually dying this time. The thought made him grimace, their minds still so in sync and connected. 

“No more dying, you hear me?” His voice leaving a hot feeling on her cheekbone. The words scalding hot with intensity. 

Shaking her head once again she pulls away from him. Her eyes looking at him imploringly before settling on his mouth. His gaze falling to her lips as well they bridged the gap between them slowly. The kiss was sweet and sure. It was soft lips and gentle nips and lazy tongues and it was just so them, they sank into the sensation. Pulling him closer to her she lowered herself to the mattress slowly, sinking into the pillows behind her. Following her like a drowning man would follow the rain he sank down on her with his arms bracing his weight at her sides. 

Her lips were soft and smooth and pliant all at once. They fit together so perfectly he wanted to keep a hold of this moment forever. 

His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and it had her hum into his mouth sinfully. This was bliss. Coming up for air he peppered her face with smaller pecks before dropping one last kiss on her nose making her giggle in content amusement. 

“Gosh I love you.” His admission slipping out unchecked and unbothered like stating a fact. Like saying the sky is blue or the winds are strong. 

Smiling she leaned up to kiss him once more briefly. Her hands coming to encircle his face, pulling him towards her. She turned her face to his forehead and planted a soft kiss there before pulling him to her chest. His face coming to rest below her chin, pressing his lips to her chest there. 

“I love you so much, I terrifies me sometimes.” Pushing her nose into his hair she breathed him in deeply. He still smelled of woods and cedar. He smelled like home. Kissing him on the head she mumbled into his scalp, “The gods couldn’t pull me from your embrace. You are mine, forever.” 

At her last word he snaked his arms around her back binding her to him in an iron grip that was so gentle it had her feel like she was floating. Safe and sound. 

“Do you promise?” His voice was muffled from where his lips still pressed tiny kisses into her skin but she had no trouble hearing him. 

Nodding once she sank her fingers into his hair and gripped his tousled strands, pulling him away from her gently. “It is a vow.” Seeing her eyes, his features softened before tipping down and slanting his lips back over hers again in a searing open-mouthed kiss. 

The feeling erupting through their bodies so exhilarating and calming at once had them sag in on each other going lax. Pulling apart once more the specialist sank his face into the crook under her chin once more, breathing out a deeply satisfied sigh. 

That was how Sky and Bloom had found them later that morning. Huddled together sleeping. Saul lying on top of their headmistress, his head pillowed on her chest, his nose pressed into her throat snoring softly. His form cradled between her legs each other completely swallowed up by the other. His arms were still wound tightly around her back, his hands resting on her sides. Her arms were looped around his shoulders, her one hand disappearing in his disheveled hair holding him to her gently. The other gripping his shirt tightly, bunching it in her fist. 

Both their faces were relaxed and even. Not a single line marring their features. They looked younger like this. The mind fairy’s mouth was hanging open slightly forming an ‘o’ shape. Her breath tousling his hair with each exhale she took. 

Deciding to let them sleep for now they retreated back out of the room slowly, closing the door softly behind them. 

It was hours later, the sun high in the sky that they would see them again. 

The whole household had gathered around the big oak table in the spacious kitchen for an early lunch. Sam and Ben had cooked them a huge pot of pasta with marinara sauce. 

They were just in the process of handing out plates and silverware around the table when two sleepy looking figures started shuffling into the kitchen. 

Farah had her arm slung around her specialists hip, her other hand was clasped in Saul’s gentle but strong grasp. His other arm was supporting her behind her back, holding her to him closely. 

They looked rumpled, both with disheveled and mussed hair, their eyes alight with happiness. 

The racket going off at their arrival had them cringe in unison when the room erupted in an explosion of noise. Plates and cutlery were being dropped to the table, chairs scraped over the floor, feet hitting the ground, shrieks and hollers ringing out all around them as the group of teenagers tumbled over to the drowsy pair standing in the big open doorway. 

Arms were flung around them as they were squished together between the flailing limbs of seven over exuberant adolescents. 

There were tears and happy faces swimming together all around them, the sheer force of the bundled mix of emotions making the headmistress gasp in their mids. Smiling the older woman looked at the joyful faces all around her, basking in their delight and shrill energy. It was like a quick charge for her heart. 

The blabbering and incessant talking and chatter of curious souls asking them how they were feeling and if they were feeling better made their ears ring. Almost as if sensing how overwhelming this was for them the botanist who had watched on smiling from the side of the stove, put an end to their lovely suffering by saying, “Come now children give them some room to breathe, come on.” His loud but kind voice booming overhead making them all look up and scatter happily. Stretching the space between all of them in the big kitchen once more. 

Coming around the table to stand in front of his two most cherished friends Ben looked at them with a broad smile, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. 

The trio slung their arms around each other happily, grasping onto each other with a death grip. 

Farah sniffled a little as they pulled apart once more. Wiping the tears off their faces they looked at each other, content in the knowledge that they had made it. That they were all together again. 

Turning around to face the dopey looking faces of the teens settled around the table once more the headmistress stood up a little straighter before clearing her throat. 

“As happy as I am that this plan of yours actually worked- “ her raspy voice breaking off a little she tried again. “It had been incredibly foolish on your part. The lot of you could’ve been captured or worse yet, killed in the process of this mission.” The faces around her never losing their happy smiles, the mirth only growing. Grasping onto the Sauls shirt a little tighter now she continued, her voice turning softer, “But I am grateful and humbled that you took all of these risks upon yourselves to get headmaster Silva out of her majesty’s prison.” She looked at each of the young faces in front of her. “Thank you.” Her little speech left her slightly drained and she leaned into the man still holding her to him proudly. 

A silence had descended on the room. Faces almost splitting with glee. It was Bloom who burst the bubble. 

“Aww we love you too, Miss Dowling.” And suddenly the whole room erupted in joyful laughter. A grin breaking out across the headmistress’ face at the young fire fairies words. 

At that Saul moved them to sit at the table. Chairs sitting close to one another they leaned on each other while the teens scooped heaping spoonfuls of pasta and sauce on their plates, the cheerful chatter continuing. 

While the kids began stuffing their faces with an unhindered appetite the adults shared knowing looks across the table and over their heads. 

These young children were very different from their former selves all those decades ago. 

But Rosalind had been wrong. 

Farah Dowling didn’t lack the composure to lead this new generation into this ever changing world. 

They had followed Rosalind out of fear. Had followed every order without question afraid of what she would do to them would they disobey her. Their main reason for standing by her for all those years, the driving emotion behind it being terror. 

With Farah it was a contrast like night and day. These children didn’t follow her out of angst or dread of what she would do to them if they didn’t. They didn’t follow her for approval either. They followed her because she was more to them than a teacher and a headmistress. They stuck by her because they loved her. It was as simple as that. They would stay by her side because they trusted her and cherished her as a person. Their loyalty to her was born of mutual respect and motherly guidance the mind fairy had always offered so freely. Always a giver. 

Even Stella having received more support and beneficial advice from the older woman than her own mother had ever given her. 

Letting her gaze wander around the table again while twirling her fork in her pasta, Farah had to smile to herself. 

This was what Rosalind had never understood. What would be her downfall in the end. 

Loyalty isn’t something you take with force. It is earned. 

Strength isn’t born from hardship and suffering. 

It comes from love and nurturing. Simple things like encouragement and praise. 

Looking back down to her pasta her smile broadened. 

It’s true. She had always loved the simple things in life. 

_fin_

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Maybe drop some kudos? ♥️


End file.
